This invention relates to a dual jacking system and method for inserting and extracting tubulars, or the like, into and out of a well, such as an oil or gas well, at a relatively high rate of speed.
In oil and gas well operations, long strings of tubulars, such as pipes, are inserted into and removed from wells at various times. When tubulars are inserted into a well, a tubular is attached to the top of a tubular string and the string is lowered into the well. When tubulars are removed from a well, a tubular is removed from the top of a tubular string and the string is raised from the well. Depending on the depth of a well, a string of tubulars may be thousands of feet long and many tubulars will need to be attached to or removed from the string to complete an operation. As a result, operations where a tubular string is inserted into a well and operations where a tubular string is removed from a well may take a relatively long time and require substantial man hours to complete.
It would be desirable to be able to reduce the amount of time and man hours it takes to insert tubulars into or removal tubulars from an oil or gas well. Accordingly, a dual jacking system and method as described herein is needed.